Problem: A yellow hat costs $$8$, and a popular gold sweatshirt costs $12$ times as much. How much does the gold sweatshirt cost?
The cost of the gold sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the yellow hat, so find the product. The product is $12 \times $8$ $12 \times $8 = $96$ The gold sweatshirt costs $$96$.